Batteries are used as an important source of electrical energy in portable applications and can also function as important stationary electrical energy storage devices. Batteries can provide a source of electrical energy for many purposes. For example, batteries provide electrical energy for handheld devices, electric cars, various types of electronic vehicles, alternative energy storage, etc. Batteries can also be used for storage of electrical energy when sources of electronic energy are not otherwise available.
In order to provide a sufficient supply of electrical energy, cells, as well as batteries, may be connected in parallel and/or in series. Various series/parallel connections can provide a desired current and voltage, for a wide number of applications.